detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Site notice You might want to delete the MediaWiki:Sitenotice so that it stops showing up.--Sxerks 18:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :So thank you verry much for that --ProGamerP9 23:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Being an Admin on the Major Wiki Hey, i was wondering if you can make me admin on this wiki and also on the major wiki, you can really trust me on what i'm doing. --StarGamer uhh hi...I don't know if I can help you The only thing I'm doing actively is some fun down at the Pretty Cure Wiki. I just happened upon this place and since I'd seen the first few episodes of the anime(on Adult Swim) I wanted to kinda get the gist of where it was going since I haven't seen it in years. When I spotted all the misspelled words in the Conan article I couldn't leave well enough alone(it's something I do on random wikis) and I had to correct a few sentences to make sure it worked while I was correcting the spelling(I love Firefox's spellchecker). Kaminomi is something of heard of but know nothing about so I don't know if I can be of much help to you. BTW: Thanks for the complement as I have Dyslexia and I'm constantly misspelling words myself.(if it wasn't for spell checkers I'd be sunk)Shadowneko 21:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Too stub... I looked around the wiki, and some of the main characters' pages are way too stub! And some people don't even have pictures. Anything you can do 'bout this? I can help, but I focus more on the one piece wikia so.. yeah. Maybe only I think this because I'm used to bigger wikis? Well anyhow, I would like the wiki of one of my favorite series to be better. Sorry if I sound rude. JapaneseOPfan 00:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try, but I'll only be on once a while. I guess I'll push in as much as possible in that once in a while! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 01:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 08:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage. It's been doing really well on other anime wikis and I hope that it'll help you guys get more traffic and users! Kate.moon 21:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Hey Indeed I am! :) I will, and thank you. Main page Isn't the "Detective Conan Releases" section and the "News" section basically the same? can I erase the News one or change it around a bit? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Okay, I know you are busy and all, but you should seriously check on the wikia more. Please ban this guy immediately, check his contributions (the link I made) if you don't believe he is a vandal. Thank you. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 20:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Shuichi Akai There are two Shuichi Akai character pages: Shuichi Akai and Shuichi Akaii. You may want to consider deleting one of them. I would but I don't know how to. Cuddlykids 11:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Email Hello. There was a problem replying to your support request. Please verify the email you have on file is correct, and able to receive emails. --Uberfuzzy 07:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Every attempt to send to the email you have on your account comes back with a server error of "account does not exist". Please confirm that you have typed in the correct email into your preferences. --Uberfuzzy 19:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Please make sure you click the confirmation link in the email that you get when you change your email. --Uberfuzzy 04:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Just Saying Can you change the wiki logo here? The yellow part is sort of fading. By the way, nice job on the main page. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Admin Well sure, I guess Admin rights would help me with several things. I won't be around every minute, but I think I can patrol the wiki every day and start filling in the chapters. Is there anything else I should do? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 15:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapters Wait, so did we abolish the chapter pages and start turning them into volume page sections? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 15:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Then I guess I'll be working on the volume pages instead. So when I move the text to the volume pages, should I just delete the chapter page and create a redirect? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah now that I think about it, we can just turn the chapter pages into redirects XD JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get it JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Template Delete Should I change the delete template to make it look and work kinda like this? But with a different design maybe. It just takes less space and you can state the reason as well. I also want to do that for the kaminomi delete template JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 17:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Still alive? Hey Progamer, I saw your leaving message on Kaminomi wiki but... you're not leaving here as well are you? Just confirming. By the way for the chapter summaries- sorry I don't have access to the internet at my home right now for reasons, so I can't really do anything at the moment. (Currently typing from a local library) I'll probably become more active in a few more days. Don't worry I'll still be patroling each day. Well, I hope you'll still hang around here, and possibly sometimes at the kaminomi wiki. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat on wikia Should we add chat here too? I think we should. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Done :) JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 17:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Special:WikiaLabs Admins can activate things here, and chat was added yesterday. Until now, it was just testing though JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 18:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My apologies I thought your actions were meant to destroy this Wiki. I misinterpreted your intentions, and I am sincerely sorry for causing any inconvenience. I am rather new to this Wiki as you know, and I was unaware of the fact that a renovation was taking place. -- Yumipon 14:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Plans Sorry for being gone for a while; was busy during the summer. Anyway, I see that you are trying to "remodel" the wikia, but could you tell me what exactly are your plans? I thought it would be better to know. Anything you'd like me to refrain from doing? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll see what I can do. Sorry I was in iceland recently, and now I have auditions to take care of (don't ask) so I've been quite busy. I'll be more active by September. At least I hope. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 11:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Detectiveconanworld Are you sure we do not want people bringing information from detectiveconanworld? I know it's against our policy, and I've been preventing this from happening, but now that I think of it, I have a feeling we are not getting anywhere if we keep doing this. Unfortunately I will not be able to be popping in as much as you and I hoped, so you should not expect any of the articles to be completed. I am fine with your way if you are planning on doing the majority of the articles (about 750 chapters and 700 episodes? plus the millions of characters and 15 movies, ovas, etc) in at least a year or two, but I have a feeling this is going to be impossible, especially because this is an EXTREMELY long-running series. Also, if we keep warning our new editors for adding (alright, copied..) information to our pages, we are basically shooing away our visitors by giving a mean impression. The point of a wikia is to give visitors information, so I am thinking that some C+Ps won't hurt as long as we post a disclaimer. I'm sure that rearranging words of an already-existing long article is going to go much faster than typing up our lazy little articles one by one. We could always just provide images on our own, make our own templates and style, and tweak the articles later on so that not every single thing is identical to detectiveconanworld. It would simply be amazing if we (2~4 users) are able to complete the wiki project in even a year, or if loyal editors start blasting into our wikia and filling in all our stubs, but chances are low. I simply see no meaning in sitting around with our blank and pointless wiki when there are sources within our reach. This is just my suggestion, and I do not insist on you changing your policy. Please think about it for a bit and notify me when you have made your decision. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, Thank you. So here's the deal. When I have the time, I'll go over to DCW to skim over the articles and grasp the main elements of whatever article I want to complete. I definitely will not want to C+P entirely if that's the case, so I'm planning on just taking those main elements and rephrasing them as you would in some school history project, plus add whatever knowledge I myself have. I need to look at the already-existing article so that I don't leave out anything I forget that is quite important. When a page is completed, you could compare the two pages and decide wether it's good enough to state it as our own work or if the articles are much too similar depending on how much of the article is changed. We'll see how this works for a while and if it doesn't, I'm guessing we are pretty much doomed. Lets have high hopes on this plan. (By the way, I leave the template tweaks, mainpage, current events, etc. to you since I'm not too sure how you want that all to be. Although, I will be creating some of my own templates to see if you would like to use them.) JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC)